


fishin' in the company pond

by Murf1307



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: On the plane back from Turkey, while Mac takes a nap, Jack and Cage bond over the relationships they're not in.





	fishin' in the company pond

"You really should say something," Cage tells Dalton, sitting down across from Jack on the plane. He's got his eye on MacGyver, who is for his part completely asleep, and his eyes snap to her immediately after she speaks.

"'Scuse me?" he asks, voice a little sharp.

She rolls her eyes. _Men_. "You," she says, a little slower, "should say something to MacGyver about that horrendous crush you have on him."

"' _Scuse_ me?!" he repeats, voice raising half an octave in pitch. His throat visibly tightens -- she can practically see his pulse kicking up. A fear response, not an anger response, and that means she's right.

She gives him a flat look. She knows how this works -- but she doesn't think he's upset because it's a gay thing.

"It's not -- it -- hey, ain't you miss 'I don't fish in the company pond'?" Jack points out, flushed in embarrassment.

"Just because I don't date people I work with doesn't mean I hold anyone else to that standard," she says, smirking just a little. "It's a bit like being a vegetarian, as I understand it."

"Okay, fine," he says, resistance dropping like a tower of upset jenga blocks. "So I... _might_...kinda have a thing for him."

Cage's smirk widens just a little. "You don't seem like the type not to act on 'kind of a thing,'" she says. "So."

"Mac's -- Mac's special, Cage. He doesn't goddamn notice when somebody's flirtin' with him, anyway, and besides, I'd hate to mess with what we've go goin' on." Dalton sighs. "Ain't like I haven't thought about it. Just decided it was a bad idea."

She nods, understanding. "There's a reason, you know, why I don't date coworkers," she offers in return. He looks a little down, now that he's said it out loud, and she hopes her own story might help.

"Oh?" He perks up immediately.

"Mhm. There was a colleague I had, early in my time at the CIA. She...rejected me. Kindly as she could have, but it still stung." She still would date Matilda Webber if the woman was interested, but so far, nothing had ever come of it. "Made things awkward, especially after she got promoted."

He gets the picture immediately. "You asked out Matty!" he accuses, grinning widely.

She twitches out a bit of smile and nods.

"Well hot damn, Cage. That took balls." He raises his hand for a high five.

Chuckling, she looks dubiously at the hand.

Dalton rolls his eyes and puts it down. "You know I mean metaphorically," he says, "...An' don't tell anybody I said metaphorically, Bozer ain't ever gonna let me live it down."

She nods. "Of course."

Huh. Maybe Dalton isn't exactly how she'd sussed him out at the beginning.

Good on him.


End file.
